Interrogatório
by nekomila-chan
Summary: Sasuke é submetido a um interrogatório que decidirá sua permanência na vila e o futuro do clã Uchiha... Ele terá que escolher uma noiva... Quem será a escolhida?


Interrogatório

12 shinobis de Konoha corriam pela vila perseguindo outro ninja, tentando a todo custo capturá-lo, seguindo as ordens da Hokage. Já fazia mais de uma hora que aquela perseguição havia começado, e nada de pegarem o tal ninja. Com toda certeza ele era bastante habilidoso.

No escritório da Godaime estavam Kakashi e Jiraya conversando com a Hokage quando a porta se abre com um estrondo.

\- Pegamos ele, Tsunade-ba-chan! – grita Naruto entrando na sala junto de seus companheiros e o ninja capturado e devidamente amarrado com uma corda especial. – Deu muito trabalho, mas finalmente conseguimos pegá-lo, dattebayo!

\- Vocês, doze jounins, levaram todo esse tempo para pegar apenas um único jounin?! Vocês não prestam mesmo! – esbraveja indignada a Hokage.

\- Que problemático. Apesar de ser doze contra um, não é fácil lidar com um ninja habilidoso e ainda mais com o sharingan. – resmunga Shikamaru.

\- E por que toda essa perseguição?! Uchiha! Por que se recusou a obedecer as minhas ordens e vir até aqui?! – indaga a Godaime.

\- Eu não recusei nada! Esse bando de idiotas apareceram de repente tentando me prender, simplesmente me defendi. – explica o Uchiha que continuava amarrado.

\- Naruto! O que foi essa confusão toda?! Pra que envolveu todos eles?!– encara o loiro com um olhar nada amigável.

\- Eu só estava cumprindo a missão! Você disse que era para trazer Uchiha Sasuke até aqui. Ele está aqui, não está? Como eu sei que o Sasuke não é fácil de se pegar, eu chamei eles para me ajudarem! – fala emburrado, não entendendo o que tinha feito de errado.

\- Bastava dizer ao Uchiha para vir até aqui! – fala com toda a calma do mundo com um sorriso maquiavélico.

" _Idiota!"_ pensavam todos daquela sala.

\- Dá pra me soltar agora? – indaga Sasuke.

\- Ainda não. Apesar de tudo, até que foi útil. Assim você vai ficar quietinho. – diz a Hokage com um sorriso irônico. Adquirindo uma feição séria ela começa a explicar o motivo de ter "chamado" o Uchiha. – O conselho de Konoha decidiu que se você quiser continuar a viver aqui e restabelecer o clã Uchiha terá que se casar com uma kunoichi de confiança da vila e que seja no mínino uma jounin.

Não havia um ser naquela sala que não estivesse surpreso com aquela inusitada decisão.

Sete anos após abandonar a vila para se juntar a Orochimaru, Sasuke retornara depois de matar Madara, Danzou e os outros membros da Akatsuki, com a ajuda de seus amigos. Apesar da desconfiança de muitos, foi aceito após lutar ao lado de seus antigos companheiros na luta contra a Akatsuki. Agora, estava com 20 anos e era o centro das atenções femininas, chamando mais atenção de quando ainda era estudante da Academia.

\- E por que essa condição idiota? – questiona o Uchiha depois de sair do choque.

\- Eles estão preocupados que você deixe a vila novamente, por isso querem assegurar que isso não aconteça, casando-o com uma de nossas kunoichis.

Sakura não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada no peito por essas palavras. Apesar de tudo, continuava amando o Uchiha. Com seus 20 anos, se tornara uma excelente kunoichi, além de muito bonita.

\- Que idiotice. – resmunga o moreno.

\- As regras dizem que os bebês vem depois do casamento. E que para se fazer bebês são necessárias duas pessoas: um homem e uma mulher. – fala Shino.

Todos olham para ele como se fosse de outro mundo.

\- Vamos te ajudar a achar uma noiva, Sasuke! – grita alegre o Uzumaki.

" _Como assim 'nós'"?_ se perguntavam os 11 shinobis.

\- Vamos lá, Sasuke! Diga como quer que seja a sua noiva e procuraremos para você. – fala Naruto com um enorme sorriso.

"Falando assim parece que todas as mulheres são mercadoria num supermercado." pensam as kunoichis.

\- Parece que isso vai ser divertido. – se manifesta pela primeira vez o Hatake. Ele se aproxima do Uchiha e venda os olhos dele. – Assim vai ser mais interessante, e vamos ver o que realmente pensa. Podem começar a fazer as perguntas.

\- Tive uma idéia! – grita o Uzumaki. – Enquanto o Sasuke descreve a noiva dele, o Sai pode desenhar ela, assim fica mais fácil achar ela. – diz com um enorme sorriso.

\- Naruto tendo uma grande idéia? O mundo vai acabar. – fala o Uchiha com um sorriso irônico.

\- Comecem logo com isso, não temos o dia todo. – resmunga a Godaime.

\- Primeira pergunta, Sasuke! Altura dela? – indaga o Uzumaki.

\- 10 cm mais baixa do que eu. – responde vendo que não tinha outra saída.

\- Porte físico? – questiona Shikamaru, querendo terminar logo com aquilo.

\- Magra, mas não exageradamente.

\- Idade? – pergunta Tenten.

\- 20 anos.

\- Tamanho dos seios? – pergunta Jiraya, levando um golpe de Tsunade, enquanto o restante corava.

\- Nem tão grandes, nem tão pequenos.

\- Que tipo de resposta é essa, Sasuke?! – resmunga o Uzumaki.

\- Cabelos?

\- Compridos.

\- Pele?

\- Branca como a neve. Suave e delicada como seda.

\- Personalidade? – indaga Neji.

\- Personalidade forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce, graciosa, carinhosa.

Sakura tentava ao máximo segurar as lágrimas de tristeza por ver o seu grande amor descrever a mulher perfeita para ele.

\- Comida favorita? – pergunta Chouji, recebendo um olhar confuso dos companheiros.

\- Curry.

\- Comida que mais detesta?

\- Pimentão.

\- Cor favorita? – pergunta Naruto.

\- Vermelho.

\- Cor dos olhos?

\- Verdes.

A bela kunoichi de cabelos rosados começava a sentir uma ponta de esperança ao ouvir as respostas do Uchiha.

\- Flor favorita? – questiona Ino.

\- Flor de cerejeira.

\- Cor dos cabelos?

\- Rosa.

Todos já desconfiavam de quem o Uchiha falava, mesmo que inconscientemente, e com a última resposta tiveram a certeza de já saber quem seria a futura Uchiha. Bem, quase todos, com exceção de Naruto.

\- Já terminou o desenho, Sai? – pergunta o loiro hiperativo.

\- Quase.

\- Ande logo. E assim que tivermos o desenho vamos sair e procurar pela vila a tal kunoichi que vai ser a futura senhora Uchiha. – diz o loiro empolgado.

\- Aqui está, Naruto. – Sai lhe entrega o desenho da "noiva" do Uchiha.

\- Er... Sai, você desenhou a Sakura-chan. – fala o loiro olhando para o desenho.

\- Mas foi exatamente o que o Uchiha descreveu. – fala o desenhista.

Sakura estava com o coração acelerado de emoção, mas procurava não se animar muito, pois podia não ser ela a mulher dos sonhos de Sasuke. Podia ser simples coincidência que ela se encaixasse em todas as características ditas por ele.

\- Podem desamarrar o Uchiha. E vamos dar um tempinho a ele e a Sakura pra se resolverem. – ordena a Hokage. – Preciso de uma garrafa de sakê.

Depois de desamarrarem o Uchiha, todos saem da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos. Sakura permanecia de cabeça baixa, sem encarar o moreno, um pouco nervosa pela situação. Sasuke suspira e decide terminar logo com tudo aquilo.

\- Sakura, quer casar comigo? – pergunta, pegando a kunoichi de surpresa.

\- Sasuke-kun, você só está dizendo isso por causa da decisão do conselho. – murmura a rosada. – Apesar de continuar te amando, não poderia suportar que você estivesse comigo por ordens de outra pessoa. Não posso fazer isso. Me desculpe.

\- Sakura. – sussurra o moreno segurando o rosto da Haruno para que esta o olhasse nos olhos. – Nunca aceitaria uma imposição dessas, você me conhece e deveria saber disso. A pedi em casamento por que eu quero. – respira fundo antes de continuar. – Por acaso não percebeu que eu descrevi exatamente você? Sakura, e... e... e... eu... te... a... a... tsk... – sem conseguir pronunciar as palavras, resolve agir. Toma os lábios da Haruno num longo e cálido beijo.

Sakura se surpreende com a atitude de Sasuke. E não perde tempo em corresponder ao beijo.

\- Eu te amo. – murmura ofegante após o beijo.

Sakura dá um enorme sorriso ao ouvir as palavras de seu amado.

\- Vamos nos casar logo. E vamos providenciar o mais rapidamente possível o herdeiro Uchiha. – sussurra com um sorriso malicioso, deixando Sakura completamente corada.


End file.
